


Make me

by Masterofpretending



Series: Oblivious Idiots [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alisha and kelly laugh at their poor oblivious souls, nathan is teasing simon but does not anticipate the consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: ”Just give me back my phone already.”Nathan just laughs at Simon’s miserable face, ”You want your phone back?” He says, one eyebrow raised up in a daring look, ”make me.”





	Make me

 

”What have I said about filming us for your weird little wank-collection?”

 

Simon flinches as brown locks suddenly fill the phone screen. Nathan has managed to sneak up on him only to block his shot of the peaceful park. He’d been trying to capture a rare moment of Kelly and Alisha playing around, for once genuinely enjoying the presence of one another. They’d found a used condom hanging in the tree like a sad, embarrassing reminiscent of better times. Alisha had made up some wild story about how she thought the scandalous couple in question must have positioned themselves in the tree. According to her, one of them must have dangled dangerously far out on the branch while being pounded in the ass by the other person holding onto the tree trunk. While Alisha was distracted explained the event in much detail, Kelly had grabbed a hold of the condom using her litter stick and brought it up to Alisha’s face. The girl had screamed in horror and what followed was panicked laughter as Kelly chased her with the condom until she accidentally dropped it, almost stepping on it in the process. It was a perfectly absurd scene for his latest short film and he had just been in the process of capturing the closing shot of the two girls, red in the face, big smiles on their lips, leaning on each other when Nathan interrupted only to bring the attention back to himself. 

 

”Can’t you just watch porn like the rest of us?” Nathan inquires, taking a step back so that the camera could capture the entirety of his pale face, pointedly carved lips, and wild, green eyes. 

 

”There is an array of free girl-on-girl videos out there, I’ll even send you some links of my favorites,” he offered humbly, ”or maybe you’re more into that hunky guy-on-guy stuff, hey, I don’t judge.”

 

Simon blushes slightly, trying to take a step to the side in order to get a better look at the two girls who seemed to have abandoned the condom laying on the pavement as well as all prospects of doing actual work. 

 

Nathan follows the camera, once again completely blocking his shot, ”Are you ignoring me, Barry? Am I just an object to you?” He accuses dramatically.

 

”I’m not…making porn,” Simon mumbles, hoping in vain that it would satisfy the other boy’s constant need for attention. 

 

”Then what are you filming for?” Nathan asks, a suspicious grin playing on his lips as he takes a step closer Simon. 

 

Suddenly the phone was out of Simon’s grip, turned around and pointing at him.

 

”Give it back,” Simon says, trying but failing not to let the panic in his voice show. 

 

”Nuh-uh,” Nathan giggles, getting the phone out of Simon’s reach as he desperately launches for it, ”I think I wanna do an interview.”

 

Simon sighs, Nathan was taller than him and both of them know Simon wouldn’t be able to reach the phone unless he somehow found a way to instantly add ten centimeters to his stiff posture.

 

”What are you filming for if not for your own sick, sexual fulfillment?” Nathan asks again, handing over a pretend-microphone for Simon to speak into. 

 

”It’s just an artistic expression,” Simon tries to explain and Nathan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

”Kinky,” he notes.

 

”It’s not supposed to be,” Simon shoots back, increasingly anxious at the absence of his phone, ”It’s meant to convey a feeling of-”

 

”Yeah, yeah,” Nathan dismissed, ”You never answered my porn question. I know watersports is a given, but I’m thinking whips and ball gags might also be of interest.”

 

Simon is starting to feel like an ant under a magnifying glass, his skin grilling in the heat and every expression on his reddening face exposed for public scrutiny. Discussing his preferred porn-category with Nathan Young had not been on his carefully planned out schedule for the day. 

 

”Stop it, Nathan.” He huffed, jumping up in a futile attempt to retrieve the phone again. 

 

”I’m picturing... people in dog collars tied up in a basement somewhere, getting violently fisted by some leathery dominatrix.” Nathan makes a fisting motion with the hand that's not holding onto Simon’s phone. 

 

Simon almost feels concern for whoever the imagined recipient of Nathan’s violent thrusting fist is. He makes a face like he’s taken a bite out of a rotten apple and Nathan smirks devilishly at him in return.

 

”Ah please, Barry, don’t stop,” he mocks, his voice high pitch, trying to resemble some poor girl who is going to have a very hard time sitting down the following day judging by the cruel pace Nathan is going at.

 

He then brings up his other hand, the one holding the phone, moving it up and down just as violently, ”Your hand feels so good in my bum,” he groans, his voice dark and manly this time. 

 

”Please stop.” Simon repeats pleadingly, desperately wanting this imagined bisexual double-fisting to stop, ”Just give me back my phone already.”

 

Nathan just laughs at Simon’s miserable face, ”You want your phone back?” He says, one eyebrow raised up in a daring look, ”make me.”

 

Simon’s lips are drawn out in a thin line as he tries to think of a plan that will fill this unfair request. He takes a slow step forward and hears Nathan gulp. He looks up at the other boy’s face and thinks he can see the tips of his ears going slightly pink. Interesting, he notes. 

 

”I’m not really into that fisting-stuff,” he says casually, ”If we’re talking porn, I mostly like to watch other people pleasuring themselves.”

 

“Woah, Barry,” Nathan laughs nervously and Simon knows he’s got him exactly where he wants him. Uncertain and distracted.

 

”I like to listen to the sounds they make,” Simon murmurs and he is sure that Nathan’s pink ears have turned completely red by now, ”girls, guys, it doesn’t matter, it’s about the way their faces turn in satisfaction to the movement of their own hands…”

 

Nathan takes another dry gulp and to Simons delight, his attention seems to have shifted dramatically from the phone in his hand to Simons steady gaze. If Simon could just get him a little bit more distracted, maybe he could-

 

”Sounds tame,” Nathan croaks out but when Simon gives him a small, pointed grin his eyes seem to darken and he shuts up again.

 

”I like to watch their faces when they cum,” Simon whispers, wondering what overconfident ghost has possessed him. He’s amazed at the fact that he's managed to get his words out without stuttering or blushing furiously. 

 

”I like it when their heads shoot back, their trembling bodies, their moans of relief.”

 

Simon isn’t even aware of the fact that he’s been slowly leaning into the other man until he feels Nathan’s ragged breath on his own lips. This is the time to make his move, he thinks and glances down Nathan’s body suspiciously. 

 

”I’m assuming you’re just happy to see me,” he teases and when Nathan involuntary looks down at his own crotch Simon launches forward and snatches the phone out of Nathan’s now loose grip. 

 

It wasn’t even difficult to get back, Simon notes and embarrassingly enough he realizes he might have gone a little overboard with his plan. In the process of getting back his precious phone, he might have overstepped a couple of unspoken boundaries of what is accepted in a platonic male relationship. 

 

”You wanker,” Nathan breaths out when he realizes that his palm is empty and that he’s been tricked, ”I underestimated you, I don’t know if I should be proud or punch you.” He ponders. 

 

Simon takes a step back, a satisfied grin on his face, and points the camera towards Nathan. He wants to capture him in his rare moment of vulnerability, his walls crumbling before Simon’s very eyes. 

 

”Oh that’s just brilliant,” Nathan mutters. 

 

He tries to step forward to grab back the phone but thinks better of it, an almost pained expression on his face as he moves his legs.  

 

”Feelin’ alright ovah there, Nathan?” Kelly snickers from behind them and Nathan gives her the middle finger.

 

”I’m feeling fucking fantastic, thank you for the concern.” He snarls. 

 

Kelly whispers something into Alisha’s ear who leans back as a loud laughter erupts between her lips. The blush on Nathan’s ears travels to his cheeks and Simon thinks he actually looks properly embarrassed now, a strange look on him.

 

”Don’t listen to her, she’s lying!” He shouts at the girls which only makes Alisha laugh even more, her hands clasping at the grass beneath her.

 

”This is bullying, I’ll report the both of you!” 

 

Simon frowns until he realizes that Kelly must have read Nathan’s thoughts only to promptly tell Alisha about them. He's never wanted to switch powers with Kelly before, he already knows people don’t exactly think highly of him, but at that moment it's all he wants. He would give anything to know what Nathan is thinking, what Alisha finds so breathtakingly hilarious. 

 

”Why…why don’t you-” she says between giggles, ”Why don’t you come over here and show us what a tough guy you are then?”

 

”I would,” Nathan argues, comically puffing out his chest, ”but I’m fine right here, thank you.”

 

”Just gonna stand there, yah?” Kelly grins and Alisha starts laughing again, leaning into the orange fabric of the other girl's shoulder.

 

”Good idea, Kelly, I think I just might.” Nathan shoots back and Simon feels like he’s missing something crucial, like he’s being excluded in a secret tug-of-war.

 

He sighs, he’s never understood girls and he’s certainly never understood Nathan. Whatever unspoken thing is going on between the three of them he’s sure he probably wouldn’t want to know anyway. He turns off the camera and puts back the phone in the security of his back pocket. Safe for now, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a little collection of stories where the boys don't end up together and everyone just kinda groans at their dumbass behavior. Thank ya'll for reading and I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> P.s. I know I'm really bad a writing more nsfw stuff but im trying to get better, I swear! We can't all be born master smut-writers and I'm like half-convinced that I was a nun or something in my previous life as even having to write out the word "cock" makes me flustered and giggly. But anyway, have mercy on me is what I'm trying to say.


End file.
